Chizzard Head Costume
Basic Information The Chizzard Head Costume is a seasonal head costume for your player character to wear that can be obtained during Halloween event-times. It was implemented with update R57 on October 24th 2018 for the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. The Chizzard Head Costume skin looks very much like an actual Chizzard's head with its neck fitting the neck size of the player character, which means that it's significantly thicker for male characters. The selected colors of the character's skin, hair or eyes won't have any influence on it. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). When worn, the Chizzard Head will replace your player character's head and hairstyle completely. It is usually only available for ca. one month to buy from Pumpkirus for Pumpkiru Candy and will most likely become available during future Halloween events again. How to obtain The head "skin" Chizzard Head Costume cannot be bought in the Store for Coins, instead it could be traded for 555 Pumpkiru Candy from any of the Pumpkirus that randomly spawn at night on the surface game world only around Halloween for ca. one month. From then on, this alternative Head became available for players' user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy this Costume another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle/s into your inventory , so there was no Chizzard Head icon to be found in the bag after buying it (or claiming it). Instead, the obtained Chizzard Head Costume could be found and selected only when clicking on the button "Costumes" over the 3D character model on the right side of the inventory and then clicking on the costume slot for the character's head. Since Costumes are available to be selected for your Steam user account on all Creativerse game worlds, this offer vanished from the Pumpkirus' shop list after the Chizzard Head Costume was bought from them once on any game world. How to buy this costume skin During the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, players could buy the Chizzard Head Costume as a "featured" Costume from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 555 Pumpkiru Candy. The Pumpkirus only spawned during this Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of all Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters, and were indicated by a symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween event-times at night in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and can still be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol) into the game world. Even though Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign, they could also be stored and the Idol Events can be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is collected by that can only be traded for costumes, items and rare Recipes with Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. Since there is no rare Recipe for this Costume, no surplus ones could be obtained, so you cannot receive any Chizzard Head Costume skins from fellow players. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, you do not have to activate Costumes for each game world separately. Instead, your costume selection will carry over to other game worlds automatically, but can be changed there ingame at any given time. Your costume selection can also be customized on the main game screen before entering any game world. How to use The Chizzard Head Costume (once obtained) can be activated on your player character's 3D "paper doll" to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. To put on the Chizzard Head Costume, click on the head-shaped icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open with a (list of) head costume skin/s that you own. Then click on the Chizzard Head Costume if you want to use it on your character in order to activate it. This will now show the head in the costume equipment slot and automatically put it on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see that the Chizzard Head Costume will replace your character's face and hair, plus it will also cover the neck. If you had any type of Hat Costume selected, then this hat will now be displayed on top of the Chizzard Head Costume. You can combine any hat costume with this Head. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). You can combine the Chizzard Head Costume with any Hat Costume that can be chosen in the hat costume slot after being obtained. Trivia Different to special Costumes like the Calavera Cabeza, the colors of the Chizzard Head Costume are fixed and cannot be changed nor will they adjust to the color of the skin, eyes or hair or anything else that you select(ed) for your player character in the Costumes window. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:In Trade Category:Events